


The Taste of Chocolate

by lovefrog2004



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Incubus Anakin Skywalker, Incubus Obi-Wan Kenobi, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Size Kink, Succubus Shmi Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Virginity Kink, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefrog2004/pseuds/lovefrog2004
Summary: It has been a year since the clone wars ended and Anakin killed Darth Sidious. Anakin and Obi-Wan are trying navigate post-war life as incubi in an unfriendly world. Anakin decides to start dating as a way to get over his long-time crush on his former master. Of course life doen't work out smoothly when you're Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/ Original Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In this au, being an Succubus/Incubus means that you have a certain enticing smell that changes depending on your mood. It's not mentioned much in this first chapter, but I'll go into more detail later.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, reading and enjoying a nice cup of tea. He could hear Anakin shuffling around in his room, but he paid it no mind. At least, until he heard a growl of aggravation coming from the back room.

Obi-Wan stood up, setting his book on the caf table, and walked to Anakin's room. The door was open, clothing was strewn across the bed, and Anakin was sitting on the floor, looking in the process of a mental breakdown. His hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and he was only wearing his boxers. "What's wrong?"

Anakin jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. He looked embarrassed about his current state of dress. "I'm freaking out because I have somewhere to be and I don’t know how to dress for the occasion.”

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. When it seemed clear that Anakin wasn't going to say anything else, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Am I allowed to know what it is exactly that you're dressing up for?"

Anakin sighed and began playing with the hem of his boxers nervously. "I..have...a date," he said slowly, as if he was afraid to tell Obi-Wan.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan responded, prompting Anakin to explain more.

Anakin nodded, avoiding Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan feared that he would have to painfully milk the details from Anakin. “I’m going to meet up with my date to go to dinner in forty-five minutes and I don’t know what to wear. Can you help me?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ve never been on a date before, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “I don’t know what one wears to such events.”

“Well yes, but you have a good sense of style.”

A strange part of Obi-Wan wanted to walk back into the living room and let Anakin flounder. But watching the young man on the floor pouting amongst a pile of clothing was pitiful. “How fancy is this restaurant that you’re going to?”

Anakin grinned and stood up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It’s casual,”

“And I assume you’re wearing civilian clothes.”

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face and began searching through the pile of clothing to find something presentable for Anakin to wear.

…

“Are you going to brush your hair?” Obi-Wan asked as soon as Anakin walked into the living room, not even looking up from his book.

Anakin ran his hands through his hair. “It’s good enough,” he said, because it was.

Obi-Wan’s annoyance bled through the bond and Anakin could feel him trying desperately to not roll his eyes. Anakin bit back a smile and checked the time. He still had ten minutes until the time that he had to go meet Marc. Ten minutes of standing around feeling like he was going to shit his pants out of nervousness. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, swallowing loudly.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “Anakin please calm down, the smell is clouding the room.”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Right. Sorry.”

He was tired of standing around. “Right, I’m going to get going,”

Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgement. Anakin awkwardly walked to the door and slipped into the hallway. He made his way to the speeder rental area, picking one out and waiting awkwardly next to it.  
...

The restaurant was a part of an inconspicuous building, on the lower levels. It was only a ten minute ride from the temple, a ride in which Anakin and Marc didn't say more than three words to each other. Anakin could feel Marc's nervousness and knew that he himself must reek of pure nerves. Anakin had never felt more grateful that Marc was immune. 

Inside, Anakin felt eyes on him, tracking his movements. A few brave souls wolf-whistled, earning themselves a strong glare from Anakin. He had gotten used to the stares and the catcalls that came with him presenting six years ago. The waitress, a young woman smelling of fresh linen, led them to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. 

“I figured this was the safest place for you two to sit,” she explained with a smile.

“Thank you,” Anakin responded, and she turned on her heel and was gone.

“She’s a succubus,” Anakin explained at Marc’s confused look. 

“Oh,” Marc nodded in understanding, “I couldn’t tell.”

“I figured,” Anakin said as they both sat down. They sat in silence, looking through the menu, until the waitress came back to take their drink orders. When she left, Anakin turned to Marc with a smile. “You know, if we don’t want this dinner to be completely awkward, we’ll have to find something to talk about.”

Marc looked down at the table, a slight blush appearing on his tanned skin. “I’ve never really been on a date before, so I’m not sure what we’re supposed to talk about.”

Anakin laughed gently. “I’m new to this too. I think we’re supposed to talk about ourselves and stuff like that.”

Marc nodded. His face screwed up in thought. “How is post-war life treating you?” he asked. 

“It’s been okay. I suddenly have a lot of free time that I don’t know what to do with.” 

“I know right! For four years my life revolved around the war and now I’m suddenly supposed to just go back to normal life.”

Anakin chuckled. “I’ve started baking bread. I think Obi-Wan’s getting annoyed with how much bread I’ve been making.”

“Ooh. I’ve been watching a lot of home renovation shows.”

"Planning on renovating your apartment?" Anakin asked with a laugh.

Marc nodded, chuckling. "Would they even allow it?"

"Who knows, after they got rid of the no attachments rule, they might allow renovation."

Marc snorted. “Yes, you can enter relationships now. Yes, that also means that you can knock down the wall in between the living room and the kitchen. Destroy part of the Jedi temple,” he said, doing his best Mace Windu impression.

Anakin didn’t have time to respond before the waitress returned with their drinks in her hands. They ordered their food, and she left to put their orders into the system. “So how come you didn’t want to go to Dex’s?” Marc asked after a few seconds of silence.

Anakin sighed. “I have known Dex since I was nine. He still calls me “little Ani”, that would have been embarrassing.” 

“Or super cute,” Marc laughed. Anakin rolled his eyes. “Aw don’t be like that, Little Ani,” Marc mocked, making Anakin glare at him. At his glare, Marc threw his hands up in surrender. “I’m only teasing,” he said, still laughing.

“I’m not really mad,” Anakin says, pouting slightly. 

They sat in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before Anakin groaned. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he grumbled.

“You defeated the most powerful Sith Lord in a millenia, but going on a little date is making you nervous?”

Anakin snorted. “I know how to fight sith lords, I do not; however, know how to go on dates.”

“You didn’t have anyone to help you? Tell you what to do?”

Anakin shook his head. “I would have asked Obi-Wan but he’s never been on a date either!”

“That’s rough,” Marc laughed. “I’m surprised that Master Kenobi has never been on a date. Though, he has always been the perfect Jedi, hasn’t he?”

Anakin nodded. He knew that wasn’t the complete reason why Obi-Wan had never been on a date, but it wasn’t his beans to spill. He was in the middle of formulating a response when the waitress arrived with their food. The two of them ate in silence, both comfortable with the lack of speaking. 

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch, the two of them riding back to the temple in comfortable silence. “We should do this again,” Anakin said after walking Marc back to his room.

“We should,” he agreed and leaned up to give Anakin a kiss on the cheek. “See you later.” And with that, Marc walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Anakin walked back to the apartment in a daze, already trying to figure out what kind of date he could take Marc on. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the smell of chocolate, a telltale sign that Obi-Wan was home.

It seemed as if Obi-Wan hadn’t moved. He was sitting in the same spot on the couch, reading a book. The only indication that he had moved was the fact of the book being a different one than earlier. “You’re back. Did you have fun?” Obi-Wan asked, not looking up from his reading material.

“Yeah.” Anakin replied, slipping off his boots and padding over to the couch. “Did you eat?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I had leftovers from last night.”

Anakin was grateful that Obi-Wan had taken the time to consider his own wellbeing. “That’s good,” Anakin replied, stretching and walking to his room. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan muttered, turning a page in his novel, not looking up at Anakin. 

Feeling slightly hurt by Obi-Wan’s coldness, Anakin walked into his room to get ready for bed.


	2. A Sweet Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin and Marc continue dating, Obi-Wan begins to deal with strange feelings that he's never dealt with before.

Anakin had first presented when he was eighteen. It was a slow, quiet day when Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, the delicious smell of black tea flooding his nose. “Oh, did you make me tea?” Obi-Wan asked, walking up next to him. 

“What?” Anakin asked, turning towards Obi-Wan, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “I didn’t. Why would you ask?”

“Have you been in my tea cabinet?” Obi-Wan accused.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as if he grew a second head. “No…”

“It smells very strongly of black tea. As if you had made a lot or spilled some.”

“No it doesn’t. Are you okay?” Anakin asked, reaching over to place the back of his hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

Obi-Wan moved away from his touch. “I’m quite alright.” 

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the smell over the next few days. It was ridiculously strong, and only seemed to appear when he was near Anakin. Oh fuck. Obi-Wan suddenly had a very bad feeling. No Anakin can’t be an incubus, Obi-Wan thought to himself, he’s immune. 

So Obi-Wan dropped the thought, and hoped that he wasn’t having some type of stroke causing him to smell tea. 

The next day, Obi-Wan was in the middle of his afternoon meditation when the foul and bitter stench of burnt caf flooded his senses. He stood up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor to walk barefoot into the kitchen. 

Anakin was sitting on the floor, the broken toaster in his left hand, his right one being buried inside the cooking device. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, quickly removing his hand from the toaster. 

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, resisting the urge to cover his nose to block out the suffocating smell of burnt caf.

"This damn thing just shocked me," Anakin grumbled under his breath.

"Was that before or after you burnt your caf?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan realized that Anakin couldn't smell it.

“You know, I think we need to go to the Halls of Healing,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. He decided that it would help fix the problem no matter what it was. Whether it turned out that Obi-Wan was having some sort of stroke or Anakin was possibly presenting as an Incubus. 

“Why?” Anakin asked, looking confused.

“I want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with either of us,” Obi-Wan replied, not wanting to explain his theory about what was happening.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied, standing up, and following Obi-Wan out of the door.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything as they walked to the Halls. Some people turned to look, watching the two of them walk by. Obi-Wan was used to the stares, he had endured twelve years of people watching his every move. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone, the stares, the catcalls, the inappropriate touches. He hoped to the force that he was wrong about Anakin.

…

Obi-Wan was getting sick of hearing about Marc. It seemed everyday Anakin would leave to go spend time with his new boyfriend, coming home smelling nauseatingly sweet. It was a new scent, like a sweet-smelling flower, and it gave Obi-Wan a headache. It reminded him of when he would have to go to meetings with senators and he would be bombarded with the smells of terrible perfume. Obi-Wan was fine with all of Anakin’s other scents. When he would smell like earl grey or chai. Obi-Wan minded the burnt caf scent less than he did this new one.

Part of Obi-Wan felt guilty. He knew that the scent of the flowers was because Anakin was happy and obviously had feelings for Marc, but something about it pissed him off. Not that Obi-Wan would ever admit it. He didn’t want Anakin to feel bad about something he couldn’t control. So, Obi-Wan didn’t bring it up, even when the scent was overwhelming. 

…

As far as Anakin knew, everything was going great. He and Marc had taken a day trip to Alderaan to visit one of their botanical gardens, and gods was it beautiful. Marc was more interested in the plants than Anakin was, grabbing his hand often to drag Anakin to some flowers that had caught his eye or something. 

It was sweet. Marc’s face lit up like a youngling after receiving their first present. He excitedly pointed out plants and gave interesting facts about each. It was if he had a whole catalogue of plant facts in his brain.

It reminded Anakin of Obi-Wan, who was the absolute last person that he wanted to think about while on a date with his boyfriend. He couldn’t think about Obi-Wan and his stupid hair and face, and the way he smelled like spiced hot chocolate when he was aroused. Not that Obi-Wan’s arousal had ever been directed at him. He would smell it sometimes before Obi-Wan took a shower, where Anakin knew that he was going mainly to jerk off. Or sometimes when they were around Chancellor Organa, and Obi-Wan would whisper things in his ear, things that were most likely sexual. It was frustrating and it always left Anakin hot and bothered, as if he had a conditioned response to Obi-Wan’s arousal. 

Anakin shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Obi-Wan. He was on a date. He realized that Marc had been talking about a bush that they had stopped at, where insects were flying around and landing on the flowers. “-one of the rarest bushes on Alderaan, this one seems to be almost a century old.”

“The bush is pretty small to be a hundred years old,” Anakin commented, pretending that he hadn’t spent the last few minutes thinking about his former master.

“Well Master Yoda is almost a thousand years old, and he’s pretty small,” Marc said with a laugh. 

“You make a good point, Marc.”

“You know that you can call me by my first name if you want.”

“Okay, you make a great point, Sidaark.”

Sidarrk smiled and grabbed Anakin’s hand before dragging him to another section of the garden.

…

Anakin came back very late. Obi-Wan was still awake, meditating on the mat in the corner of the room, a cup of tea near where he was sitting. “You’re back late,” Obi-Wan commented, opening his eyes and making contact with Anakin. The young man once again smelled like sickly sweet flowers. Obi-Wan tried to ignore it.

Anakin checked the chrono on his wrist. “We lost track of time, I guess,” he said sheepishly. 

“How were the gardens?” Obi-Wan asked, uncrossing his legs and picking up his tea.

“Beautiful.”

“They must have been. You were there all day.”

Anakin blushed. “We came back to Coruscant a few hours ago. We were just hanging out at Marc’s apartment.”

“Oh.” Something inside Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted. He didn’t know why the idea that Anakin had gone over to Marc’s house to have sex bothered him. It really wasn’t any of his business what Anakin did. He was a grown adult. 

Anakin must have picked up on where Obi-Wan’s thoughts were. “Nothing like that was going on,” Anakin defended, getting impossibly redder.

“It doesn’t matter, Anakin, you’re an adult,” Obi-Wan responded, even though for some strange reason, it did matter to him.

Anakin sighed, seemingly not wanting to argue anymore. He stretched, reaching his arms above his head, yawning. “I’m going to go to bed,” he eventually announced.

“Goodnight,” Obi-Wan replied, hiding his slight annoyance. He hadn’t seen Anakin all day, or much at all that whole week. 

Anakin trudged back to his room, ignorant to Obi-Wan’s expression of hurt and disappointment. Obi-Wan found himself, once again, disliking Marc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Green With Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan begins to address strange feelings that have polluted his relationship with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is not a reliable narrator, especially in the first part.

Jealousy is not the way of the Jedi. Obi-Wan knows it. It was a part of the code he recited to himself every morning after he woke up. What he was feeling could not possibly be jealousy. He only wished that Anakin didn’t give all of his attention to his new boyfriend. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He had known Anakin for fifteen years, they were best friends, only for him to ignore Obi-Wan at the drop of a hat. 

As the days went by it became almost routine for Anakin to come back to the apartment late at night, barely saying two words to Obi-Wan before going to bed. The mornings were the only time that the two of them spoke more than a few words to each other. He felt rejected, like a used tissue that wasn’t even given the dignity of being put in the trash.

…

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was thinking hard about something. He was looking at a book, his eyebrows furrowed together. He smelled very faintly of burnt sugar, obviously upset about something. Anakin would have believed Obi-Wan was reading if it weren’t for the fact that he hadn’t turned a single page in over thirty minutes. His reading glasses were propped on his nose, yet he wasn’t really looking through them. 

Obi-Wan had originally rejected the Healer’s suggestion for him to get reading glasses, stating “I’m not that old.” After some insistence from both Anakin and the Healer, Obi-Wan agreed. It would help the strain on his eyes from the war, after all. Anakin had to admit that he liked how the glasses made Obi-Wan look, how mature it made him look. It didn’t help with his overall thirst for his former master.

Anakin was prevented from staring at Obi-Wan further when his comm went off. He checked the message, it was from Sidaark. Anakin realized that he hadn’t seen Sidaark in a few days. He had spent the last few days spending time with Obi-Wan, the two of them mainly just existing together in the same room. 

Anakin stood up, stretching. “I’m going over to Sidaark’s place for a few hours.”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “Alright. Have fun, use protection, all that good stuff.”

Anakin grimaced. “Nothing like that is going on.”

Obi-Wan winked, “It’s not a crime to have sex, Anakin.”

Anakin laughed. “Thanks, Obi-Wan.” Anakin gave a small little wave before walking out the door. He was telling the truth when he said that nothing sexual was happening between him and Sidaark. Anakin wasn’t ready to get to that stage of their relationship. He needed to feel a stronger connection to Sidaark before he ‘put out”, as Obi-Wan would say. 

…

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop thinking about Anakin. All he could think about was Anakin laying on his back, naked, moaning sweetly as he was thrusted into. A hot pit formed in Obi-Wan’s stomach at the thought. It felt as if hot acid climbed up his throat, burning into his mouth. Images of Anakin being fucked, of him on his knees haunted Obi-Wan. A low growl formed at the back of his throat. It’s only because I care about him, Obi-Wan reasoned with himself, I just don’t want him to be taken advantage of. Obi-Wan had to repeat that mantra to himself numerous times before he fully convinced himself that he just worried about Anakin because he didn’t know anything about Marc.

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to calm down. Even without being fully able to smell himself, he knew that he would only end up filling the apartment with the scent of his anger. He didn’t want Anakin to come home eventually to an apartment that smells unwelcome. Standing up from the couch, Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on his meditation mat, letting himself become consumed by the force. He tried to stop thinking about Anakin, to release his strange feelings into the force. 

When Anakin came back a few hours later, smelling of the sweet flowers, Obi-Wan didn’t feel angry. He reached a point of inner peace, allowing himself to move past the thoughts polluting his mind. “Wow, you actually moved this time,” Anakin commented, a reference to the habit Obi-Wan had of not moving the whole time that he was gone.

“Needed a change of scenery,” Obi-Wan replied, not wanting to reveal the real reason he was sitting on the meditation mat, “and I wanted to meditate and clear my mind.”

Anakin shrugged, searching the fridge for food. “I’m not judging you, I was just surprised that you had moved.”

Obi-Wan sighed, standing up and walking into the kitchen. “So what’s for dinner?”

…

Obi-Wan had tried not to think about what Anakin and his boyfriend did for the next few days. Obi-Wan busied himself with reading or focusing on council duties. He was grateful for the distractions that helped him keep himself sane. A few days into ignoring his problems, Padmè invited Obi-Wan for tea. He accepted, of course.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the balcony in Padmè’s apartment, sipping a sweet tea that reminded him of Anakin. “So,” Padmè began, setting her cup down, “have you met Anakin’s boyfriend?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin and Marc had been dating for a few months now, but he had yet to meet the man in person. “Have you?” he gently accused.

Padmè shook her head. “Of course not. I was just wondering how you felt about the whole situation surrounding this mysterious boyfriend.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, trying to pretend that he didn’t care. “I don’t really have an opinion about the whole thing.”

The look on Padmè’s face suggested that she did not believe Obi-Wan at all. “Obi-Wan, I can smell that you’re not happy. How do you actually feel?”

Obi-Wan sighed and decided that lying was pointless. “I don’t know, I just get irrationally angry whenever he’s out with him or goes over to his apartment.”

“It sounds like you’re jealous, Obi-Wan,” Padmè said lightly, a teasing edge in her voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Padmè, I’m not jealous. It’s just that I feel like I’ve become a back-burner priority in his life compared to his boyfriend.”

Padmè looked at him as if he just said the most idiotic thing ever. “That is literally jealousy, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “I don’t get jealous,” he reasoned, more with himself than Padmè. 

She gave him a disbelieving look. “Everyone gets jealous, Obi-Wan,” she responded with a gentle chuckle. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Jealousy is not the way of the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said almost immediately, without really thinking. 

Padmè rolled her eyes. “You’re still human, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Why would I be jealous of Anakin’s boyfriend?”

Padme gave a knowing smile. “I don’t know, Obi-Wan, why would you be jealous of Anakin’s boyfriend?”

Obi-Wan gave her a strange look. “Are you implying that I have feelings for Anakin?”

“I’m not implying anything, Obi-Wan. You should just fully think about why you would possibly be jealous of Marc,” Padmè responded. She appeared to be getting slightly frustrated with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed again. “I’ve never had feelings for anyone. Besides, it would be highly inappropriate for me, Anakin’s former master, to be interested in him.”

“He’s not your padawan anymore.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “That’s not the point. He was. Besides, I’m so much older than him.”

“You’re thirty-four, Obi-Wan. It’s not as if you’re forty or something,” Padmè took another sip of her tea, sighing, “You’re impossible. He’s an adult.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter if I like him or not, he has a boyfriend.”

Padmè smiled. That was the closest that Obi-Wan was getting to admitting his feelings. “Then I suppose you would have to get your man before it’s too late.”

“That would be incredibly selfish of me, Padmè.”

“There is no harm in trying, Obi-Wan. Maybe he’s waiting for you,” Padmè said, trying to stop herself from outright admitting how Anakin feels.

“That’s unlikely,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

“Even so, if you don’t do anything, you’ll regret it. And you will spend the rest of your life miserable, because you didn’t take that chance.”

Obi-Wan sighed, defeated. “What do I even do?”

“Just spend time with Anakin, remind him of why you two are such a good pair, romantic or not.”

“That’s actually a good idea, Padmè,” Obi-Wan replied, standing up.

Padmè stood up, leading Obi-Wan to the door. “What can I say, I’m full of good ideas.”

And with a short goodbye, Obi-Wan left, ideas running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan begins to put his new plan of wooing Anakin into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter title is from High School Musical. No i do not have any shame. This chapter gets pretty horny btw.

About two weeks after his talk with Padmè, Obi-Wan woke up and saw that it was snowing outside. It was the time of year where snow was scheduled in Coruscant’s weather. He looked through the large window, watching the snowfall for a few seconds. Obi-Wan realized exactly what he wanted to do with Anakin today. Pleased with his idea, Obi-Wan went into the kitchen to make his morning mug of tea. After a quick glance in his tea cabinet, Obi-Wan settled for chai.

The smell of chai tea had an immediate effect on Obi-Wan. He wasn’t exactly sure what emotion Anakin’s chai scent was, but it immediately made his insides twist with want. While his tea was steeping, Obi-Wan began preparation on Anakin’s caf, not wanting to make it before he was awake, lest the smell wake him up. 

Once his tea was fully steeped, Obi-Wan sat down on the couch with his cup of tea, trying to ignore his burgeoning erection. It wasn’t a new thing for the smell of chai to set Obi-Wan’s nerves alight, giving him erections at rather inconvenient times. Taking a sip of his tea, Obi-Wan gently palmed his cock through his pajama pants, hissing at the pressure. He checked on Anakin through the force, making sure that his former padawan wouldn’t walk in on him getting off to tea that smelled like him. Trying not to think about what he was doing, Obi-Wan reached his hand into his pants, pulling his cock out, groaning at the feeling of the cool air on his bare cock. Holding the mug close to his face to inhale the scent, he stroked over his cock in slow, gentle motions. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan imagined that it was Anakin’s hand that was stroking him, who would smirk as he twisted his wrist by the head, listening to Obi-Wan gasp. In his mind’s eye, Obi-Wan could imagine kneeling in front of him, slowly rubbing his cock, innocent curiosity displayed on his face. Oh fuck. Obi-Wan really didn’t want for that fantasy to reach his brain. He knew Anakin was an adult in a relationship, and therefore had probably had some experience with sex. But part of him liked to imagine Anakin with very little experience, making eye contact with Obi-Wan. “Am I doing this right?” He would ask. 

Obi-Wan came in his hand with a groan, feeling guilty about getting off to his former padawan’s scent and imaginary virginity. It was one of the things that Obi-Wan disliked about himself. How much he liked it when his sexual partners were inexperienced. It wasn’t in a perverted sense, he just liked it when his partners didn’t really know what they were doing. He set his mug down on the caf table, grabbing a tissue out of the box on top of it. After cleaning his hand, Obi-Wan tucked his cock back into his pants, feeling Anakin beginning to wake up. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to properly make Anakin’s caf. 

By the time Anakin made his way to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily, his caf was finished and hot, Obi-Wan standing by the counter drinking his tea, pretending that he didn’t just jerk off to the smell of it. 

…

The first thing Anakin smelled when he walked into the kitchen was caf. After Obi-Wan handed him his drink with a smile, Anakin smelled Obi-Wan, chocolate with a hint of spice underneath. It’s a smell that Anakin is quite familiar with. Why Obi-Wan was jerking off so early in the morning was beyond him. 

It was something about them as incubi that Anakin never told Obi-Wan about. Everytime Obi-Wan got off for whatever reason or had sex, Anakin could smell it off of him like a strong perfume. He had a feeling that Obi-Wan would keel over and die if he knew about it.

The smell of Obi-Wan’s release was intoxicating to Anakin. It was a reminder of everything that Anakin wanted but could never have. As if Obi-Wan was dangling a sweet fruit in front of his face and snatching it away whenever he went to reach for it. Of course he knew that Obi-Wan didn’t mean to tempt Anakin in that way, and Anakin felt bad every time he got aroused based on his former master’s scent. Obi-Wan’s scent wasn’t an invitation for Anakin’s horniness. 

“You know,” Obi-Wan said, taking a sip of his tea, “We should go ice-skating today. If you don’t have any plans with Marc, of course.”

Anakin shrugged. “We didn’t have any plans for today.”

Obi-Wan smiled widely, one of Anakin’s favorite sights. “Perfect! We can go skating together.”

“I’ve never been ice-skating.”

“Don’t worry, I can teach you.”

…

Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted in knots as he led Anakin to the benches right outside of the rink. He found them an empty bench, sitting down and beginning to pull his shoes off. Anakin followed suit and sat down, removing his boots. Obi-Wan quickly slipped into his rented ice skates. He stood up, balancing on the hard foam of the floor. He looked over to Anakin, who seemed to be struggling to stand up in his skates.

Obi-Wan offered a hand to Anakin, who took it and pulled himself to his feet. Still holding his hand, Obi-Wan led him to the door leading to the skating rink. The transition from floor to ice was easy for Obi-Wan, for Anakin; however, it was short of catastrophic. Yelping, he nearly fell over and would have if Obi-Wan wasn’t holding his hand. Obi-Wan helped him right himself, chuckling.

“Shut up,” Anakin responded, his face turning red.

Obi-Wan had an idea. Making sure Anakin could stand still without falling over, Obi-Wan moved behind Anakin, placing a hand on his waist, the other holding on to Anakin’s hand. Anakin makes a surprised noise, but doesn’t object. Obi-Wan leans forward so his mouth is right by Anakin’s ear, gently whispering, “Let me guide you.”

Anakin gulps loudly, but then nods his head. Pressing his chest against Anakin’s back, Obi-Wan pushes his right foot forward, instructing Anakin to do the same. They continued in that manner, Obi-Wan occasionally whispering instructions to help guide Anakin. Whenever Anakin started to slip, Obi-Wan held him steady, the two of them falling down only once. At one point, Obi-Wan moves forward faster than Anakin, his crotch bumping against Anakin’s ass. It wouldn’t have stood out in Obi-Wan’s mind if it wasn’t for the fact that Anakin almost immediately began emitting his intoxicating chai smell.

It took everything in Obi-Wan to not groan in Anakin’s ear as the smell reminded him of his early morning activities. Anakin quietly whimpered before saying, “We should get hot chocolate afterwards.”

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. “It is rather cold,” He said, even though he couldn’t feel it over the heat pooling in his stomach.

“Right. It’s cold,” Anakin responded, sounding dazed. By his tone it seemed as if Anakin had not thought about the lack of heat when making his suggestion. Obi-Wan decided not to question him about it. 

...

They stopped skating when Anakin realized that he couldn’t feel his toes. After pulling off their skates and returning them, the two of them walked to the concession stand where Obi-Wan ordered two hot chocolates. Anakin didn't think that he would be able to get the words out. He was mainly focused on the fact that immediately after he felt Obi-Wan’s dick touch his ass, he could smell Obi-Wan’s arousal in the form of spiced hot chocolate. It had taken everything that Anakin had learned as a jedi to stop himself from moaning shamelessly as if Obi-Wan had actually started to fuck him right there on the ice. 

Anakin was so lost in his own horniness that he didn’t notice Obi-Wan standing in front of him with their drinks at first. Still in a daze, Anakin accepted his hot chocolate, inhaling the sweet scent. It wasn’t spiced with anything so it wasn’t quite as good as Obi-Wan’s arousal, but it still made Anakin ache with want. Obi-Wan’s intense gaze on him wasn’t doing anything to help resolve his soon to be noticeable problem. Trying to distract himself, Anakin took a sip of his drink, aware of Obi-Wan’s eyes on him. 

Anakin continued chugging the hot beverage, ignoring the way it burned his tongue. The heat did nothing for his erection, only strengthened it. “Did you enjoy your hot chocolate, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked teasingly.

“Shut up,” Anakin grumbled, overheated from the hot chocolate and his irritating arousal. 

The two of them stood in silence for a few more minutes as Obi-Wan finished his hot chocolate. “Well,” he said, disposing of their cups, “ready to go home?”

Anakin nodded. He was desperate to get back to the apartment and fix his issue in the shower. For once, Anakin actually offered for Obi-Wan to fly them home, as he knew that he was way too distracted to be able to fly properly. Though once they were in the speeder, Anakin wished that he had flown, as he was alone with his (very horny) thoughts. He imagined swinging his leg over Obi-Wan’s lap and riding him as he flew. The thought of bouncing on Obi-Wan’s thick cock where anyone could see them and know how well Anakin would take it was almost unbearable. Anakin knew that it would burn without proper lube, but the horny part of him liked to imagine the delicious ache of trying to take Obi-Wan with only spit and lust.

It was a few years ago that Anakin had first seen Obi-Wan’s dick. Before his imaginings of what it looked like were vague, Anakin did not think about the size much. Of course all of that changed during the war. Privacy became less of an option during the war, and the two of them had been stripping their mud-soaked layers, and Anakin saw Obi-Wan’s dick. It was so mouth-wateringly thick and long that Anakin could almost imagine the ache of his jaw if he tried to take all of it into his mouth. 

Anakin should have definitely not let his mind wander down that road. He was so hard that he could hardly stand it. He desperately tried to remind himself that Obi-Wan would never feel the same about him. Obi-Wan would always view him as a younger brother. The reminder of his boyfriend filtered slowly into his mind and Anakin suddenly felt guilty for fantasizing about fucking Obi-Wan when he had a boyfriend. Especially after remembering that Marc wanted to see him once he got back to the temple. Fuck. Anakin spends the rest of the ride to the temple trying to will away his erection. Luckily, guilt seems to be more effective than a cold shower. 

…

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that appeared after seeing Anakin practically run into Marc’s arms, their lips immediately meeting. He gave Anakin a one-word goodbye before walking back to their apartment. Sitting on the couch, Obi-Wan briefly considered comming Bail to see if he was in the mood to fuck, but Obi-Wan decided against it. He would feel guilty about sleeping with anyone else when he’s trying to court Anakin. Of course a part of him is aware that Anakin is most likely going to sleep with Marc. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure if he would have fucked Bail because he’s horny or if he’s just bored and lonely.

In the end, Obi-Wan decided to lay on the couch, watching a holo, occasionally touching his dick more out of boredom than anything else. He had dinner at Dex’s and went to bed pretty late for his standards. Anakin never came home. 

…

Anakin came home in the early afternoon of the next day. He blushed slightly when he saw Obi-Wan, seeming slightly nervous. “Doing the walk of shame?” Obi-Wan asked despite himself.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin gasped, scandalized.

“Just teasing,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile, even though part of him wanted to scream. 

Anakin nodded in understanding. “I’m gonna go change into clean clothes.”

Obi-Wan gave a thumbs up, faking a smile. Anakin walked to his room, oblivious to Obi-Wan’s desperate desire that he was the one Anakin spent the night with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And as my cat so politely wrote for this chaper: Zassssssssssssssssssssssssssssazs


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin venture to Tatooine to free Anakin's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I meant for there to be a short flashback but it decided to take up most of the chapter.

Obi-Wan hated Tatooine. The numerous layers of his jedi uniform did nothing to help with the excruciating heat. Obi-Wan could feel himself begin to sweat, which he knew only intensified his scent. Despite drenching himself in blockers, people yelled obscenities at him and Anakin in Basic and Huttese. The comments were mainly propositions for sex, and credits being waved in the air. Obi-Wan ignored them, used to the vile comments being thrown at him. They were both used to hearing such vulgar things being said to Obi-Wan---though it still made Anakin mad every time---but Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was mortified because the comments were being thrown his way as well.

It had been about a week since the Healers confirmed that Anakin had indeed presented as an incubus. After getting over the initial shock, Anakin realized that meant that his mother was a succubus and it was dangerous for succubi to be in bondage as they were more likely to be abused. Anakin brought this up to Obi-Wan and they had to practically beg the council to let them free Shmi. After a bit of convincing, the council gave them permission. They left almost immediately at Anakin’s insistence. Which was how Obi-Wan found himself sweating buckets on Tatooine as Anakin led him to Watto’s shop. 

Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was a nervous wreck, not only from their training bond, but also from the smell of burnt caf that he was beginning to emit. In an attempt to calm him down, Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin inhaled very deeply before exhaling, seemingly calmer. The smell of burnt caf lessened, and he seemed less tense. 

Anakin stopped in front of a beaten down building with a sign in Huttese that Obi-Wan couldn’t read. “This the place?” He muttered in Anakin’s ear. Anakin nodded. A horrified look began creeping onto his face. “Anakin, what’s wrong?”

“It says that it’s out of business.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank. “Are you serious?” 

Anakin nodded, looking around as if to find an answer. His eyes fell on a drunk toydarian who was haggling some people walking by. “Watto,” Anakin said through his teeth. 

Obi-Wan looked to where Anakin was looking. “Is that him?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan followed Anakin as he walked up to Watto. “Watto!” Anakin yelled as they approached him.

Watto replied in Huttese. He apparently pissed Anakin off because he growled out his response. Obi-Wan couldn’t follow the conversation, only aware of Anakin repeating a sentence multiple times before Watto gave him the answer he wanted. Anakin turned around jerkily and began leading Obi-Wan away. Watto shouted one last thing to Anakin who yelled, “Fuck off!” back in Basic. 

“Do you know where your mother is?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

“Yeah. The sleemo sold her to a brothel,” Anakin growled.

“Oh fuck,” Obi-Wan responded, “do you know which one?” Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan could feel through their bond how much he was trying to not panic. “Great, let’s find your mother.”

…

When Anakin saw the hellhole that Watto abandoned his mother in, he wanted to go back and wring the Toydarian’s neck. The building reeked of sex and distraught Succubi. While the council gave them credits to buy Shmi, Anakin and Obi-Wan decided to shut the brothel down, freeing the people who worked there. Obi-Wan had originally been hesitant given Anakin’s lack of plan besides “Killing the bastards that have them enslaved there.” and “Burning the place to the ground.” Obi-Wan had made Anakin slow down and come up with a plan. Not a very detailed plan, but a plan nonetheless. 

“You know this would be a lot easier if our scents were not so prominent,” Obi-Wan muttered in Anakin’s ear.

Anakin nodded in agreement. He knew that it would be suspicious for two incubi to show up at a succubus brothel and ask for a specific worker. However, they didn’t really have a choice and Anakin would prefer to be able to talk with his mother before they shut the place down and explain their plan to her. 

Anakin was uncomfortable the moment that they walked into the brothel. An overwhelming mix of the scent of arousal and sex clouded the air. There were several succubi walking around, wearing only sheer skirts and nothing else. He could also sense Obi-Wan’s discomfort through the bond as he tried to avoid looking at the topless women. “How can I help you?” A lavender twi’lek who smelled of sweet fruits asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Anakin froze, unsure of what to say, but Obi-Wan, much better at dealing with people than Anakin, flashes a wide smile. “Does a woman by the name of Shmi Skywalker work here?”

The woman nodded. “Do you want a session with her?” Obi-Wan nodded. “Well she’s currently with a client right now so would you be alright with waiting?”

“Yes, we would.”

“So it’s the two of you, correct?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile. Anakin stood next to him pretending that the idea of his mother being in this hellhole didn’t bother him in the slightest. Or the idea of creepy men coming in to “book sessions” with her didn’t make him want to destroy the building and everyone who helped create it. “You need to calm down.” Obi-Wan’s words dragged Anakin out of the homicidal rage that he was slowly sinking into.

He realized that the woman had walked away, probably taking care of another customer and that Obi-Wan was staring at him intently. “Sorry,” Anakin responded, staring hard at the ground.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “You have nothing to apologize for, but I want to make sure that you stay calm until we see your mother,” Obi-Wan said gently, “Luckily, the smell of succubus is so strong here that they don’t seem to notice our scents, but they would definitely notice if you started to smell upset.”

Anakin nodded, aware of how important it was for them to keep suspicion away from themselves. He did a few breathing exercises, trying to release his anger and disgust into the Force. His eyes were closed when he was hit with a familiar scent of fresh flowers. His eyes flew open excitedly to see a woman with brown hair walking towards them with a smile. “Mom!” he exclaimed, before realizing that “mom” isn’t the type of word that you should be yelling in a brothel.

Anakin could see the moment that his mother recognized him, her eyes lighting up as she very obviously restrained herself from running to him immediately. As she neared them, Anakin noticed how she eyed Obi-Wan with slight suspicion. “I heard that two gentlemen requested a session with me, I presume that it’s you two,” Shmi said, obviously trying to sound professional.

Anakin nodded. Without a word, Shmi led Anakin and Obi-Wan to a private room. It was small with only a bed in the middle. The bed had sheets on it that looked as if they hadn’t been cleaned in decades. Anakin looked around the room, disgust clouding his mind.

Anakin was suddenly drawn out of his observations by Obi-Wan removing his outer robe. “What are you-” he started.

Obi-Wan handed his robe to Shmi so that she could cover herself. “Thank you,” She said, wrapping the robe tightly around herself. 

“No problem.”

Smiling briefly at Obi-Wan, Shmi turned towards Anakin, looking relieved and elated. “Ani,” She gasped, running and pulling Anakin into a tight hug. Tears began clouding Anakin’s vision as he inhaled the floral scent that he always associated with his mother. “I’m so sorry,” he cried into her shoulder.

“Why are you apologizing, Ani?” Shmi asked, pulling back so she could see Anakin’s face. 

“For leaving you. I should have come back for you,” Anakin said in-between sobs.

“Oh Anakin, you couldn’t control it. All that matters is that you’re here now,” Shmi said gently, wiping tears off of Anakin’s face. 

“We’re gonna get you out of here,” Anakin promised, his voice firm. 

“What about the other women here? Are you going to leave them to suffer?”

Anakin smiled. “We’re getting them out too, mom.”

Shmi breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank gods.” Shmi finally seemed to properly notice Obi-Wan, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Who exactly are you?”

Obi-Wan bowed slightly. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Anakin’s mas- teacher.”

“What happened to Qui-Gon?”

“He died shortly after we left Tatooine.”

Anakin could feel his mother’s distrust immediately. “I really only trusted Anakin with Qui-Gon. Are you equipped to handle an Incubus for an apprentice? I only trusted Qui-Gon because he had an Incubus for an apprentice.” 

Obi-Wan’s understanding was clear on his face. He bowed low. “I am Qui-Gon’s apprentice,” he explained.

Shmi’s face softened immediately. “Oh,” she said, leaning closer to Obi-Wan inhaling his scent, “You need to wear blockers, young man. It’s not safe for Incubi on Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. “I am wearing blockers, Miss Shmi.”

Shmi looked at him with pity in her eyes. “That must make things most difficult, dear.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Anakin knew that it did, but Obi-Wan always downplayed his own struggles. “Especially with both of you being strong alphas. I wonder how I didn’t notice it before.”

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Oh dear, you two really don’t know anything about your own people,” Shmi said quietly. “Once we get out here I’ll have to educate you both.”

…

Anakin clutched Sidaark’s hand as they made their way through a small marketplace in the lower levels of Coruscant. He shivered and wrapped his scarf closer around his neck with his free hand. Sidaark had made it for him, knitted it so that it was in the pattern of Anakin’s lightsaber. 

“We should get hot chocolate,” Anakin suggested, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was a bad idea.

Sidaark nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea.”

The heavy pit of guilt settled in Anakin’s stomach, becoming heavier when he requested for spices to be added to his cup. Sidaark seemed to like that idea and added spices to his hot chocolate as well. Anakin inhaled the scent, imagining that it was Obi-Wan that he was on a date with. Realizing where his mind went, Anakin leaned in to Sidaark, searching for a kiss. Their lips met and it was gentle and slow. Anakin tried to focus on Sidaark even when his mouth tasted of spiced hot chocolate. 

Anakin clutched dark brown hair, pretending that he didn’t desperately wish it was auburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Opportunity Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finds the perfect way to woo Anakin. Meanwhile, Anakin's relationship with Marc becomes strained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long. I hope you enjoy it.

Obi-Wan sat in his council chair, his right foot propped high on his left knee. He was only partially paying attention to the discussion, aware that Mundi had said something idiotic, which was followed with a chorus of “shut up Mundi.” Ever since the war ended and the Jedi essentially told the senate to fuck off, the council almost became casual. They still presented as the all-wise and stoic council to non-council members, but when it was just them they acted more as friends than co-workers. 

Obi-Wan’s brain wasn’t anywhere specific, he just wasn’t paying attention. Until Master Yoda says something about a mission to an ice planet called Lovis and then Obi-Wan was all ears. “Requested two jedi they have,” Master Yoda was saying, “any suggestions do we have?”

Obi-Wan considered going with Anakin. The planet was very beautiful, and the two of them had bonded over ice-skating. He raised his hand. “Anakin and I could go,” he suggested.

Master Yoda and Windu share a look. “That’s a good idea, Kenobi,” Windu responds.

“Yes, you and Skywalker go have fun,” Kit says, sounding up to something. 

Obi-Wan looks at him in confusion before Plo speaks up. “Not too much fun,” his tone was very similar to Kit’s.

Obi-Wan suspected that he was missing something. He decided not to press the issue, thinking that there was probably a downside to the mission that they weren’t going to tell him about. 

The meeting continued as if nothing had happened. It eventually ended, everyone was dismissed with a tap of Master Yoda's glimmer stick. Obi-Wan set out to find Anakin and let him know that they were going to be leaving in a couple days for a few weeks. 

Anakin was not in the apartment when he came back so he assumed that Anakin was with Marc somewhere and that he would have to wait for him to get back. So Obi-Wan sat on the couch and began reading the briefing. Lovis was trying to end a centuries-long war with the signing of a treaty between the two main groups fighting for control. Obi-Wan had no idea why they wanted two Jedi two oversee the signing but he wasn’t going to question it. 

The door opened and Anakin stepped inside, looking flushed, most likely a result of the cold weather. “Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, startling Anakin, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

So Anakin was in the one-word answer phase. Sometimes after seeing Marc, Anakin would come home seemingly not in the mood to talk to Obi-Wan, saying the least that he possibly could.

“We leave in three days,” Obi-Wan said into the silence.

“What?” Anakin whipped his head around, his eyes wide. 

“We have a mission on an ice planet, Anakin. Some peace-keeping, it’s no big deal.”

“How long will we be gone for?” Anakin asked.

“Three weeks,” Obi-Wan replied, holding up three fingers. 

“Okay,” Anakin responded, lost in thought. And with that simple word, Anakin walked out of the living room, mumbling something about taking a nap.

…

Anakin lay in his bed thinking about the implications of this meeting. He would be alone with Obi-Wan for three weeks. Shit. It was one thing to go on a mission with Obi-Wan. It was a whole other thing to go to an ice planet, which made Anakin think of the multiple dates he and Obi-Wan had gone on. Well, they weren’t dates. Obi-Wan would hate it if he knew that Anakin thought of them as dates. But he did. He liked to imagine that everytime Obi-Wan took him ice-skating it was meant to be romantic. That Obi-Wan would hold him gently as they skated and kiss up and down his neck, calling him sweet pet names. 

Of course, Anakin knew that those fantasies were unrealistic and impossible. He knew that Obi-Wan didn’t feel any romantic attraction towards anyone, and that if by some miracle he was attracted to him, he wouldn’t want anything but a one-time fuck. And Anakin knew that there was no way that he could sleep with Obi-Wan if there weren’t any romantic feelings involved on Obi-Wan’s part. As much as Anakin desperately wanted Obi-Wan to touch him, it would break his heart if it was only once, or if he became another one of Obi-Wan’s casual fuck-buddies. 

Then the guilt started. Anakin had just returned from having so much fun with his boyfriend only to immediately start thinking about Obi-Wan again. But Anakin decided to ignore it. He let himself fantasize about a world where Obi-Wan loved him and they shared a bed and they would fuck or snuggle until they fell asleep.

…

It was the day before they left. Anakin decided to spend some time with Sidaark that night before they had to leave the next morning. They had been watching the holo-net together when Sidaark began to get slightly handsy. Which led to Anakin straddling him, desperately kissing him, his ass grinding against Sidaark’s hard dick. 

“Can I?” Sidaark asked, and Anakin knew exactly what he meant.

“Please,” Anakin gasped out, rolling his hips down more forcefully.

Sidaark groaned beneath him, slipping his hands into the back of Anakin’s pants, clutching his bare ass, his fingers searching for Anakin’s hole. Anakin ground into the fingers that were digging into his ass, moaning shamelessly, chasing the pleasure that he desperately wanted.

When a soft, smooth finger brushed over his hole, Anakin suddenly tensed up. Sidaark was too soft, his hands not as calloused, his face clean-shaven, his hair a dark brown instead of auburn. “Anakin? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now.”

Sidaark smiled in understanding. “That’s okay.” Anakin could feel his disappointment in the force.

Blushing slightly, Anakin climbed off of Sidaark’s lap, ignoring both of their obvious erections. They both sat on the couch watching the holo, the tension thick enough that you could cut it with a ‘saber.

“I’m gonna go,” Anakin said eventually, feeling slightly guilty. Sidaark just nodded curtly. 

Anakin grabbed his bag and jacket, quickly leaving the apartment. He sped through the halls, just short of running. He reached his apartment quickly, rushing inside.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the corner in lotus position, his eyes closed. He smelled of alcohol and sex, the smell of a lover underneath the overtone of Obi-Wan’s pleasure. Anakin tried to not get jealous, but part of him couldn’t help feeling bitter. He had declined doing anything sexual with his boyfriend because he wasn’t Obi-Wan, only to come home and find out that Obi-Wan had been out fucking some twink. 

“Anakin? You’re home early,” Obi-Wan commented, his eyes still closed.

Anakin shrugged before realizing that Obi-Wan couldn’t see it. “Yeah Sidaark had things to do and I thought it was for the best that I come home instead of spending the night or something.”

Obi-Wan hummed in understanding. “That makes sense. We wouldn’t want to be late and offend the people of Lovis.”

Anakin laughed. “I see that you went out. Have fun?” 

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. “I decided to go out for a few drinks. I actually only came back about five minutes before you got home.”

“Any particular reason for your excursion?” Anakin asked, wanting to push Obi-Wan’s buttons for some reason.

“I was reading up on Lovis and what they consider alcohol is apparently as strong as the fruity drinks you favor, so I figured I might as well get the last good drink I’ll have in three weeks.”

“Oh,” Anakin replied, though he knew the actual reason. They had plenty of good alcohol in the apartment, Obi-Wan only went out to drink to have sex, not that Anakin would tell Obi-Wan that he knew about the nature of his trips to the bar.

“So, what would you like to do on our last night of freedom for three weeks?” Obi-Wan asked, standing up and walking closer to Anakin who had to resist the urge to scrunch his nose at the smell of whatever twink Obi-Wan had fucked. 

“I don’t care,” Anakin said, content to just spend time with Obi-Wan.

…

In the end, they decided to watch a holo, sitting on the couch so close that they were nearly touching. Obi-Wan had his arm slung around the back of the sofa and he desperately wanted to wrap it around Anakin and pull him close. When Anakin had left, Obi-Wan went to the bar to help relieve the tension that he had been feeling for the past week. It had been a while since he had had sex and desperately needed to scratch that itch. Not that he ended up having proper sex anyways, only giving and receiving a handjob from a man that was close enough to his type, tall and blonde, in the bathroom of the bar. It was unsatisfactory, given that he desperately wished he was jacking someone else off and the man insisted on calling Obi-Wan “daddy.”

Obi-Wan had finished with Anakin’s name on his lips, the other man either not noticing or not caring. Some of the others got upset if Obi-Wan came and didn’t moan out their name which he had already forgotten. They hoped that they were different, even though Obi-Wan made it extremely clear from the start that he was looking for sex and nothing else. 

Next to him, Anakin sighed contently and leaned closer to Obi-Wan, resting against him. “It’s going to be so cold on Lovis, isn’t it?” Anakin said suddenly, whining slightly.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “It’s an ice planet, Anakin.”

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. “I know that. I’ve known it’s going to be cold but I just now realized exactly how cold it will be.”

“It’s summertime there,” Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin’s face lit up. “Do you think it will be warm, then?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “It will be warmer than usual, but don’t get your hopes up. It will most likely be freezing despite the season.”

Anakin deflated slightly. “Why would you even tell me that it’s summer there if you were just gonna crush my dreams anyways?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I wasn’t trying to crush your dreams, Anakin. You know, the locals might make fun of us for being cold in the hottest time of the year.”

“So not only are our balls gonna freeze off, we’re also gonna get made fun of for it?”

Obi-Wan snorted. “I don’t know what kind of weak balls you have that will fall off at the slightest hint of cold.”

“Sorry Mr. big balls of durasteel,” Anakin replied sarcastically, gently elbowing Obi-Wan in the ribs.

Obi-Wan groaned. “I’m going to take this opportunity to change the subject off of our balls.”

Anakin laughed. “Okay, we can stop talking about your balls since you’re so sensitive.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the holo.

…

The ride to Lovis is long and quiet. Anakin felt bad about the last time he talked to his boyfriend when he practically ran out of his apartment. Sidaark had sent Anakin a message telling him to have fun on his mission and Anakin hadn’t responded. He didn’t know what to say back to him. He wanted to apologize, for suddenly running out, not for denying them both sex. So Anakin guiltily ignored his boyfriend, trying to focus on the mission.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, picking at his cuticles. Anakin turned to face him. “How much longer do we have until we get there?” he asked.

Obi-Wan tilted his head, trying to remember. “About thirty minutes.”

Anakin sighed. He was sick of being in the ship where the only thing that he could do was focus on all of the ways he was severely fucking up. At least once they got to Lovis he would be able to focus on the mission. Obi-Wan chuckled, fond amusement filtering through their bond at Anakin’s impatience.

It felt like hours later when Obi-Wan began preparing for the jump out of hyperspace. A heavy gasp escaped Anakin’s lips when he first laid eyes on Lovis. It was pearly white, whether from the clouds or the ice Anakin couldn’t tell. It was breath-taking. The smell of honey filtered in Anakin’s senses and he looked over to where Obi-Wan sat. A fond expression rested on his face as he watched Anakin stare at Lovis with amazement. 

The honey scent was one that Anakin didn’t recognize and therefore didn’t know what it meant. Breathing it in made him feel dizzy with love and affection. It was sweet and Anakin desperately wanted a taste of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
